The present invention generally relates to radiocommunication systems and more particularly relates to a system and method for reliably transmitting alphanumeric messages via radiocommunication signals under non-ideal conditions.
Referring to FIG. 1, a typical cellular mobile radiocommunication system is shown. The typical system includes a number of base stations similar to base station 110 and a number of mobile units or stations similar to mobile 120. Voice and/or data communication can be performed using these devices or their equivalents. The base station includes a control and processing unit 130 which is connected to the MSC (mobile switching center) 140 which in turn is connected to the public switched telephone network (not shown).
The base station 110 serves a cell and includes a plurality of voice channels handled by voice channel transceiver 150 which is controlled by the control and processing unit 130. Also, each base station includes a control channel transceiver 160 which may be capable of handling more than one control channel. The control channel transceiver 160 is controlled by the control and processing unit 130. The control channel transceiver 160 broadcasts control information over the control channel of the base station or cell to mobiles locked to that control channel. The voice channel transceiver broadcasts the traffic or voice channels which can include digital control channel location information.
When the mobile 120 first enters an idle mode, it periodically scans the control channels of base stations like base station 110 for the presence of a paging burst addressed to the mobile 120. The paging burst informs mobile 120 which cell to lock on or camp to. The mobile 120 receives the absolute and relative information broadcast on a control channel at its voice and control channel transceiver 170. Then, the processing unit 180 evaluates the received control channel information which includes the characteristics of the candidate cells and determines which cell the mobile should lock to. The received control channel information not only includes absolute information concerning the cell with which it is associated, but also contains relative information concerning other cells proximate to the cell with which the control channel is associated. These adjacent cells are periodically scanned while monitoring the primary control channel to determine if there is a more suitable candidate. Additional information relating to specifics of mobile and base station implementations can be found in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/967,027 entitled xe2x80x9cMulti-Mode Signal Processingxe2x80x9d filed on Oct. 27, 1992 to P. Dent and B. Ekelund, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference. It will be appreciated that the base station may be replaced by one or more satellites in a satellite-based mobile radiocommunication system.
To increase radiocommunication system capacity, digital communication and multiple access techniques such as Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), and Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) may be used. The objective of each of these multiple access techniques is to combine signals from different sources onto a common transmission medium in such a way that, at their destinations, the different channels can be separated without mutual interference. In a FDMA system, users share the radio spectrum in the frequency domain. Each user is allocated a part of the frequency band which is used throughout a conversation. In a TDMA system, users share the radio spectrum in the time domain. Each radio channel or carrier frequency is divided into a series of time slots, and individual users are allocated a time slot during which the user has access to the entire frequency band allocated for the system (wideband TDMA) or only a part of the band (narrowband TDMA). Each time slot contains a xe2x80x9cburstxe2x80x9d of information from a data source, e.g., a digitally encoded portion of a voice conversation. The time slots are grouped into successive TDMA frames having a predetermined duration. The number of time slots in each TDMA frame is related to the number of different users that can simultaneously share the radio channel. If each slot in a TDMA frame is assigned to a different user, the duration of a TDMA frame is the minimum amount of time between successive time slots assigned to the same user. In a CDMA system, each user is assigned a unique pseudorandom user code to uniquely access the frequency time domain. Examples of CDMA techniques include spread spectrum and frequency hopping.
In a TDMA system, the successive time slots assigned to the same user, which are usually not consecutive time slots on the radio carrier, constitute the user""s digital traffic channel, which is considered to be a logical channel assigned to the user. The organization of TDMA channels, using the GSM standard as an example, is shown in FIG. 2. The TDMA channels include traffic channels TCH and signalling channels SC. The TCH channels include full-rate and half-rate channels for transmitting voice and/or data signals. The signalling channels SC transfer signalling information between the mobile unit and the satellite (or base station). The signalling channels SC include three types of control channels: broadcast control channels (BCCHs), common control channels (CCCHs) shared between multiple subscribers, and dedicated control channels (DCCHs) assigned to a single subscriber. A BCCH typically includes a frequency correction channel (FCH) and a synchronization channel (SCH), both of which are downlink channels. The common control channels (CCCHs) include downlink paging (PCH) and access grant (AGCH) channels, as well as the uplink random access channel (RACH). The dedicated control channels DCCH include a fast associated control channel (FACCH), a slow associated control channel (SACCH), and a standalone dedicated control channel (SDCCH). The slow associated control channel is assigned to a traffic (voice or data) channel or to a standalone dedicated control channel (SDCCH). The SACCH channel provides power and frame adjustment and control information to the mobile unit.
The frequency correction channel FCH of the broadcast control channel carries information which allows the mobile unit to accurately tune to the base station. The synchronization channel SCH of the broadcast control channel provides frame synchronization data to the mobile unit.
Using a GSM-type system as an example, the slow associated control channel SACCH can be formed by dedicating every 26th TDMA frame to carrying SACCH information. Each SACCH frame includes 8 time slots (1 SACCH slot for each traffic slot in the frame), allowing one unique SACCH channel for each mobile communication link. The base station or satellite sends commands over the SACCH channel to advance or retard the transmission timing of the mobile unit to achieve time alignment between different mobile bursts received at the base station or satellite.
The random access channel RACH is used by the mobiles to request access to the system. The RACH logical channel is a unidirectional uplink channel (from the mobile to the base station or satellite), and is shared by separate mobile units (one RACH per cell is sufficient in typical systems, even during periods of heavy use). Mobile units continuously monitor the status of the RACH channel to determine if the channel is busy or idle. If the RACH channel is idle, a mobile unit desiring access sends its mobile identification number, along with the desired telephone number, on the RACH to the base station or satellite. The MSC receives this information from the base station or satellite and assigns an idle voice channel to the mobile station, and transmits the channel identification to the mobile through the base station or satellite so that the mobile station can tune itself to the new channel. All time slots on the RACH uplink channel are used for mobile access requests, either on a contention basis or on a reserved basis. Reserved-basis access is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/140,467, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod of Effecting Random Access in a Mobile Radio Systemxe2x80x9d, which was filed on Oct. 25, 1993, and which is incorporated in this application by reference. One important feature of RACH operation is that reception of some downlink information is required, whereby mobile stations receive real-time feedback for every burst they send on the uplink. This is known as Layer 2 ARQ, or automatic repeat request, on the RACH. The downlink information preferably comprises twenty-two bits that may be thought of as another downlink sub-channel dedicated to carrying, in the downlink, Layer 2 information specific to the uplink. This flow of information, which can be called shared channel feedback, enhances the throughput capacity of the RACH so that a mobile station can quickly determine whether any burst of any access attempt has been successfully received. As shown in FIG. 2, this downlink information is transmitted on channel AGCH.
Transmission of signals in a TDMA system occurs in a buffer-and-burst, or discontinuous-transmission, mode: each mobile unit transmits or receives only during its assigned time slots in the TDMA frames on the mobile unit""s assigned frequency. At full rate, for example, a mobile station might transmit during slot 1, receive during slot 2, idle during slot 3, transmit during slot 4, receive during slot 5, and idle during slot 6, and then repeat the cycle during succeeding TDMA frames. The mobile unit, which may be battery-powered, can be switched off (or xe2x80x9csleepxe2x80x9d) to save power during the time slots when it is neither transmitting nor receiving.
To increase mobility and portability, radiocommunication subscribers tend to prefer mobile units having a relatively small, omnidirectional (and accordingly, less powerful) antenna over mobile units having a large or directional antenna. Because of this preference, it is sometimes difficult to provide sufficient signal strength for the exchange of communication signals between typical mobile units having a small, omnidirectional antenna and a mobile switching center (MSC) or satellite. This problem is particularly serious in satellite-based mobile radiocommunications.
A satellite-based mobile radiocommunication system provides radiocommunication services to particular geographical areas of the earth using one or more partially overlapping satellite beams. Each satellite beam has a radius of up to about 1000 KM. Due to the power limitations of a satellite, it is not practical to provide a high link margin in every beam simultaneously.
Because mobile satellite links are severely power limited, communication is typically limited to line-of-sight channels with Ricean fading. Ricean fading occurs from a combination of a strong line-of-sight path and a ground-reflected wave, along with weak building-reflected waves. These channels require a communications link margin of approximately 10 dB or more to achieve voice communication in ideal or near-ideal conditions, such as when the mobile radiotelephone unit antenna is properly deployed and the unit is in an unobstructed location. In these near-ideal channels, the mobile unit can successfully monitor the paging channel to detect incoming calls. In non-ideal conditions, such as when the mobile unit antenna is not deployed or the mobile unit is in an obstructed location (e.g., inside a building) reflected waves, including ground-reflected and building-reflected waves, become dominant. The channels in these non-ideal conditions are characterized by flat Rayleigh fading (the most severe type of fading) with severe attenuation. In such channels, a link margin of as much as 30 dB or more is required to achieve reliable voice or data communication, and the mobile unit in this case cannot monitor the paging channel to detect incoming calls. In these non-ideal conditions, a short message service (SMS) is desirable. Due to the power limitations of the satellite, SMS is particularly effective when used in non-ideal conditions to alert a mobile station user of an incoming call. The mobile station user may then change locations to receive or return the call. The term xe2x80x9clink marginxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csignal marginxe2x80x9d refers to the additional power required to offer adequate service over and above the power required under ideal conditions- that is, a channel having no impairments other than additive white Gaussian noise (AWGN). xe2x80x9cImpairmentsxe2x80x9d include fading of signal amplitude, doppler shifts, phase variations, signal shadowing or blockage, implementation losses, and anomalies in the antenna radiation pattern.
Whether transmitting voice or data, it is frequently desirable to increase the signal margin to ensure reliable radiocommunication performance, particularly in power-limited satellite applications. Known methods of increasing the link margin of a signal include expanding the channel bandwidth to achieve frequency selectivity or to use forward error correction coding (such as convolutional coding), increasing signal power, and bit repetition (which may be viewed as a form of forward error correction coding). Each of these methods has significant limitations. Bandwidth expansion is typically achieved by known methods such as signal spreading and low bit rate error correction coding, and results in a signal which is less sensitive to fading. Bandwidth expansion reduces spectrum allocation efficiency. Further, in a SMS application, if the expanded bandwidth of the voice channel is different from (e.g., larger than) the bandwidth of the message channel, two separate and complete radios (one for each service) will be required in the mobile unit, thereby complicating its design. Also, a coherent Rake receiver or equalizer is also typically required to reduce delay spread, further complicating the design of the mobile unit. Bandwidth expansion may also be implemented by repeated transmissions of the entire voice or data message. However, under the non-ideal conditions of interest, this method is not effective because each repetition is typically below the noise floor (that is, does not have a sufficient margin), resulting in a high error rate and preventing the coherent integration of the repetitions.
Increasing signal power may also be used to provide a higher margin. Due to the power limitations of the satellite, this is typically not a practical approach. In addition to increasing the cost of the system, increased transmission power also makes it more difficult to control co-channel interference, particularly in TDMA systems with narrow re-use margins. Accordingly, large power increases from the satellite to the mobile unit may be provided only during periods of relatively light use. Further, because the mobile unit is even more power limited than the satellite, this technique is typically practical only in one direction, from the satellite to the mobile unit.
Bit repetition may also be used to increase the margin. Bit repetition results in a lower error rate than message repetition, particularly in non-ideal conditions. Bit repetition causes transmission delay, which is not desirable for voice signals, for obvious reasons. However, transmission delay may be acceptable for data communications, such as a SMS feature, provided that the delay is kept to a reasonable minimum. Bit repetition is achieved by transmitting individual bits or modulation symbols, or packets of bits or modulation symbols, a plurality of times such that all repetitions are contiguous or contained within the same time slot or slots of successive TDMA frames. The receiver integrates the energy from each repetition to create a signal having a higher margin. As noted above, bit repetition can cause significant delay, depending upon the length of the message. To achieve a 30 dB signal margin, each bit will have to be repeated 1000 times. A typical short message has between 32 and 64 characters in the GSM system, the European digital standard, up to 245 characters in the DAMPS (Digital Advanced Mobile Phone Service, IS-136) system currently used in the United States, and up to 160 characters in the DECT (Digital European Cordless Telephone) system. Assuming a GSM system having TDMA frames of 18.64 ms, with 16 slots per frame and 114 data bits/slot, the minimum delay for receiving a 64 character message, not including propagation time, is as follows:
64 bitsxc3x978 bits/characterxc3x971000 repetitions/bitxc3x9718.64 ms/slotxc3x971/114 slot/data bit=84 seconds.
Such a delay is highly undesirable, even for data transmission. Accordingly, it would be desirable for a radiocommunication system to allow for transmission of signals at an increased signal margin without significant delay and without a significant increase in power.
It would be further desirable for a communication system to allow for transmission of signals with an increased signal margin without requiring expansion of the channel bandwidth.
It would also be desirable for a TDMA communication system to allow for transmission of signals with an increased signal margin without requiring a change in the structure or organization of TDMA frames.
It would be further desirable for a mobile radiocommunication system to allow for transmission of data messages originating from either a mobile unit or from a satellite or base station with an increased signal margin.
It would be further desirable for a communication system to selectively increase the signal margin of a communication link for the transmission of data messages.
The above-noted and other limitations of conventional communication systems and methods are overcome by the present invention, which provides for a high-penetration transmission method for transmitting short alphanumeric messages in which signal margin is increased by a combination of bit repetition and a relatively small increase in power. According to exemplary embodiments, the combination of bit or message repetition and a relatively small increase in power avoids the unacceptable delays characteristic of systems which rely solely on repetition to increase the signal margin. Likewise, the combination of repetition and a relatively small increase in power avoids the co-channel interference problems of systems which rely solely on increased power to increase the signal margin.
According to one exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a radiocommunication system is provided with a short message service feature for transmitting alphanumeric messages between a control station, such as a satellite, and a transmitter/receiver, such as a mobile unit. Selected ones of the TDMA frames are assigned as message frames, and each message frame includes a number of data slots for transmitting data messages. In order to ensure reliable transmission over channels having severe attenuation, the data message is encoded; the encoded message is divided into packets or groups of one or more bits each; each packet is transmitted, at a power level greater than the power level for voice transmission, multiple times over the data slots of the message frames, using the same time slot or slots for each transmission to a particular subscriber; and the transmissions are integrated and checked for errors at the receiver to form a signal having an increased margin.
According to another exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a radiocommunication system is provided with a short message service feature for transmitting alphanumeric messages to and from a mobile unit. In order to ensure reliable transmission over channels having severe attenuation, the short message is encoded with error detection coding to form one or more data codewords; each codeword is transmitted multiple times over a message channel having message frames. Each message frame is made up of time slots from each TDMA frame or each set of TDMA frames. The message channel is transmitted at a power level greater than the power level for voice transmission and greater than the power level for control information transmission. The message channel may be formed by slots taken from the broadcast control channel or other suitable channel. The multiple transmissions are integrated and checked for errors at the receiver.